The Center recognizes that the participating institutions and the wide variety of disciplines represented offers a uniquely fertile realm for training and education. The Administration & Management Core (AMC) will oversee the activities of the training core through a Education Training Committee (ETC) comprised of the Center I and the Pis of the individual research projects. In addition to the annual symposium as described in section 1.4, the Center will hold a second annual symposium specifically directed to provide the postdoctoral fellows and senior technicians the opportunity to present their work to their peers. The location for these symposia will rotate between the participating institutions to encourage the widest dissemination of information thereby encouraging cross-fertilization to the maximum extent possible. Two of these symposia will be incorporated by the USAMRICD's biennial Bioscience Review, a week-long international meeting focused exclusively on medical chemical defense research. This meeting is the premier international conference addressing all aspects of medical chemical defense and offers the ideal location for members of the Center to present their research findings, exchange ideas, and interact with the world leaders in this field.